Total Drama Battle of the Generations
by Kevin Cartoon Fan
Summary: See 24 contestants, 8 from each generation go head to head. New romances and rivalries will happen. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out and read the story! Should be appropriate for all ages. Warning: They will be make out sessions in later chapters.
1. Welcome Back

**Hi this is my first time making a Total Drama season. Because I'm in school and have Cross Country Practice I'll be extremely busy so I'll try to make the next chapter sometime by early October. Leave reviews and tell me what you think of the story.**

**Total Drama Battle of the Generations**

(Shows you Chris on the docks of Pahkitew Island with Chef next to him)

_Hello Total Drama Fans I'm Chris McLean which you probably already knew and I'm back hosting a new season called Total Drama Battle of the Generations! We will bring back 8 contestants from each generation in even more disgusting and gruesome challenges with some classics to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Plus we and by we I mean my unpaid interns have built cabins for the campers. While I'll be staying in my cottage (author note it's really a mansion) and Chef in his kitchen._

(Chef mumbles about this)

(Chris sees the boat that contains all the contestants. Each gets off one at a time

Now for introductions, from the original cast food fanatic and party animal Owen! Said Chris.

Woo I'm ready to party and win the million dollars Owen said.

Next up Goth Girl Gwen said Chris

I swore I never would come back on this show; you can't make me do this! Gwen said to Chris angrily

Actually I can you signed a contract Chris said with a smug smile on his face.

Stupid contract Gwen said with a pout in her face.

Next up bossy bean girl Heather! Chris said.

I hate you Chris! Heather said.

No nonsense chick Leshawna!

Hey y'all I'm in it to win it this season Leshawna said.

Sarcastic know it all Noah! Chris said.

Wow, I'm back on a new island, yeah. Noah says sarcastically.

So called athlete Tyler Chris said.

Woo Hoo! I'm ready to win (attempts to do a back flip so he can land on the dock only for him to crash through it and fall in the water) I'm okay. Tyler said. 

Baton swirling contestant Beth Chris said.

Beth: Hey everyone! It so great to see almost all of you (she's not glad to see Heather) Beth says cheerfully.

Chris: And for the final original contestant Duncan.

Shouldn't he still be in jail for blowing up your mansion? Gwen says suspiciously.

One it was a cottage not a mansion and two He's a fan favorite. Plus I said I would drop charges as long as he competes this season. Also If Mr. McBoomboom try to blow something else up he'll immediately go back to jail. Finally he'll be wearing an ankle bracelet to track his movements. Chris said knowingly.

*Static*

**Duncan in the Confessional**

Yeah I'm back but that doesn't mean I'm going to be a push over. I'm in it to win it this season.

*Static*

**Gwen Confessional  
><strong>Gwen: Great Duncan back. As if being on this new island wasn't bad enough.

*Static*

(Switches back to Chris on the docks)

Now the second generation line up. First up bubble boy brainiac Cameron! Chris said.

Wow a mechanical Island this will be fascinating. Says Cameron intrigue.

Former MPD contestants now only known as Mike! Chris said.

It's great to be back Mike said.

Mike sweet heart and girlfriend Zoey! Chris said.

Zoey: Hi everyone it so nice to meet you

Silent type player B! Chris says.

(B Smiles and give a thumbs up)

Talkative as ever I see B, Chris says sarcastically. Next up competitive lame brain Lightning!

Who you calling lame brain?! Sha-Bam (Lightning does a back flip and land on the docks).

Aura reading contestant Dawn! Chris said.

I'm sensing a majority of good auras mixed with some negative ones Dawn says.

Commando camper Brick Chris says.

Reporting for duty sir (salutes to Chris)

Finally from Revenge of the Island Bossy pants Jo! Chris said.

Shut it Mclean Jo said.

*Static*

**Jo Confession**

I'm not going to lose to a bunch of these sissies this season. NO WAY!

*Static*

(Switches back to the docks)

Now from the Pahkitew cast. First off Outback Chick Jasmine! Chris said.

Good to be back, said Jasmine.

Next her zombie phobia boyfriend Shawn!

Laugh now but you can never be too careful man. Shawn said.

*Static*

**Jasmine confessional**

I've pretty much grown use to Shawn talk of zombies. Man Love make you do crazy things, man he's great (she says dreamily).

Confessional end

*Static*

Contestant-NO! Chris says angrily.

(Ella starts to sing) _I'm so happy to be back, I can't wait to-_

NO SINGING! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!? Chris says shockingly.

(Flashback shows Chef replacing Leonard with Ella instead on the contestant checklist. Starts to chuckle that for not having a room for me to use in the cottage. Chef said)

(Back to the present)

Chef shrugs his shoulders

Ugh, anyway, next up are the twins Sammey and Amy!

You might as well give up now Spare-Amy! Amy said.

I'm not going to let you push me around anymore Amy! Sammy said.

Chris: Ah, sibling rivalry. Next up sob story and germ phobic Dave.

Dave: I hate this Island (his hair has grown back fully).

Well get ready to hate it more because here's Sky! Chris said.

Dave. Sky says madly as she steps off the boat.

Dave gives Sky the evil eye and says nothing.

Wow Dave is mad. Maybe it has something to do with the way you rejected his love for you and then played with his emotions. Then betraying him, and he finally forgave only to find out you have a boyfriend that you never told him about.

*Static*

**Dave confessional**

Great Sky here, well find I'm going to beat her this season.

*Static*

**Sky Confession**

When I went home I broke up with Keith. But I'm over Dave, he kept me from winning the million dollars.

*Static*

(No one gets off the boat)

Um Chris, where's the 24th contestant? Cameron asked.

(A helicopter appears over the dock and a rope ladder comes out of it. An orange hair girl climbs down the ladder and step on the dock.

Hello everyone, I hope you can forgive me for my erratic behavior last season Scarlett said.

The Pahkitew cast yells at Chris ARE YOU INSANE!? SHE TRIED TO BLOW UP THE ISLAND!

Everyone else ask SHE TRIED TO DO WHAT!?

Settle down after Scarlett was eliminated she was sent to a therapist. She's perfectly harmless. Plus as a contingency plan she have an ankle bracelet that will tracks her every move and will shock her if she leave the radius I set up for her. I've been told its 100% tampered proof.

*Static*

**Gwen confession**

Okay, I knew Chris was crazy, but not THIS CRAZY!

*Static*

**Duncan Confession**  
>Trying to Blow up the Island!? Talk about overkill.<p>

*Static*

(Confessions end).

Chris: Enough with the complaining time to break everyone in to teams of two.

How do you plan to do that? Heather asks.

With this (an intern pushes a flat screen T.V on wheels.), it's simple I press the button the twelve people who appear on the screen will be team one while the remaining members will be team two. LETS BEGIN! Chris says this as he presses the remote

**Dave Confession**

Please don't let me and Sky be on the same team, I'm over her.

**Amy Confession**

Sparemy is going down.

**Jasmine Confession**

Hope me and Shawn will be on the same team.

Let's get this season started Chris said as he press the button.

(The screen lights up and 12 squares appear each with a different contestant face)

For the first team we'll have Mike, Zoey, Brick, Duncan, Amy, Sky, Jo, Heather, Tyler, Owen, Leshawna, and Noah. You will be known as the Boxing Beavers!

**Mike Confession**

Man, I'm glad me and Zoey are on the same team, too bad about Cam. 

**Dave Confession**

Yes Sky not on my team.

Now for the second team we have Cameron, Gwen, Sammy, Scarlett, B, Dawn, Ella, Dave, Jasmine, Shawn, Lightning, and Beth. You'll be known as the Kicking Kangaroos Chris said.

**Cameron Confession **

Man I wish I was with Mike and Zoey. On the plus side at least I have Gwen and maybe I can make some new friends. Though the downside is I got to deal with Lightning.

**Sammy Confession**

Finally I'm not on a team with my evil sister.

**Lightning Confession**

Great Lightning is now on a team full of Sha geeks and weirdoes.

(Flash, now everyone is at a stage)

Now for this season will be like All Stars. The wining team will get to stay in the Spa Hotel while the losers will have to live in the cabins. They will be a peanut gallery for the winners to watch the losers. They will be no Boney Island or immunity item this season. Today we'll redo a classic challenge from season one, Phobia Factor. For those who don't know how it works it's simple. If a camper face their fear they gain a point for their team, if they don't the team get no points. Whichever team gets the most points win while the losers send someone home. Now let who want to go first? Chris asks evilly while laughing.

I'll go first Jasmine said.

Okay though since both you and Gwen have the same fear though let hit two birds with one stone Chris says.

(Flash two holes are dug at the beach both with oxygen chambers)

The oxygen chambers are filled with one hour worth of oxygen, you just need to stay in their for ten minutes Chris said.

Both Jasmine and Gwen gulped.

**Jasmine and Gwen Confession **

Man, I hate enclosed spaces.

Confession end

No worry Jasmine I'll be nearby to help dig you out Shawn said.

Thanks Shawn Jasmine said.

I'll do the same for you Gwen.

Thanks Cam Gwen said. Cameron smiles at this.

**Cameron Confession**

Okay so maybe I have a crush on Gwen. By my calculations I have a better chance at dating Gwen then Cody did, err no offense Cody.

Confession end.

As of now the Kicking Kangaroos have two points. Boxing Beavers who want to step up to the plate? Chris asked.

I'll go Owen said.

Okay Owen for your challenge you must get on a plane steered by Chef. (The plane is a smaller version then the one from world tour only all beat up with a sputtering engine) Chris said.

As Owen walk off screen Chris asks who want to go ahead and chicken out for their team.

For the Kicking Kangaroos Tyler, and Noah chicken out.

**Tyler Confession**

What can I say chickens freak me out! (Says nervously)

**Noah Confession**

I just don't feel like facing my fear (says dully)

Confession ends

I'll go Sky said determined.

**Sky Confession **

I can do this, I have to if I want to win the million.

Confession end

Sky you have to burp the ABC's backwards. (Yes I know this isn't a good fear but all the other ideas I came up are one's I plan on using in the season.)

Why does it feel like we are forgetting something? Shawn asked to no one in particular then Cameron watch started to go off.

We need to dig Gwen and Jasmine out! Shawn and Cameron runs off Screen back to the beach\

(Back on the beach)

Okay this isn't funny someone hurry up! Jasmine yelled.

Please anybody get over here now! Gwen yelled.

(Both girls soon started seeing the sky as Cameron started to dig Gwen out with his hands and vice versa with Shawn for Jasmine. The girls then both pushed off their lid and squeezed the boy got them out.

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Both girls yelled while squeezing their boys

Can't breathe both Cameron and Shawn said.

At the same time the plane crash landed on the beach and Owen jumped off.

Oh mercy LANDS SWEET LAND! Owen yells as he kisses the ground.

Oh quit your whining it wasn't that bad Chef said.

As Owen, Shawn, Jasmine, Cameron, Chef and Gwen went back to where everyone else was Sky has just finished her challenge.

Chris then see Shawn. Okay Shawn for your challenge you must-

An intern dressed as a zombie pops out of the ground from the island platform and touches Shawn from behind.

Ahhh Zombie! Shawn said.

(Shawn then judo flip the Zombie and stop jumping on him shouting DIE ZOMBIE DIE!)

Whoa Shawn it's an intern Jasmine says quickly.

Oh (Shawn calms down and stop jumping) my bad.

**Duncan Confession**

**(Laughing Uncontrollably) Zombies, ha-ha.**

*Static* confession end.

Ha-ha-ha, I was going to tell you to hug it but I found that funnier. Okay as of now Boxing Beavers has 3 points and Kicking Kangaroo have 1 point who's next? Chris asked.

(Montage: Cameron gets chased by Izzy with a fake a chainsaw. Brick run out of a dark cave. Duncan hugged ten Céline Dion music store standees. Heather trips a charging sumo wrestler. Beth jumps into a pool full of centipedes. Leshawna run from Chef who's dressed up as a spider. Amy has to say Samey is better than her, which she refuses. Lightning must dress up as a ballerina which he refuses. Scarlett watch a 25 minute video on Max Movie called: Guide to being evil. Mike must pet a mutant gopher, luckily thanks to Svetlana skills he's able to pet it and backflip before it have a chance to bite him. Zoey wear a coat completely made of dog fur that make her sneeze uncontrollably. Ella and Dawn must eat s hamburger which they refuse to do. Sammy must say something nice about her sister, but refuse to do so. B must talk which he refuses to do)

Okay the score tied up five to five. For Kicking Kangaroos we have Dave and Boxing Beavers we have JO.

**Jo Confession**

No way will I lose to pencil neck.

**Scarlett Confession**

By my calculations Dave challenge will most likely have to do an unhygienic challenge. There is a god 95% chance that we will lose.

Confession end

Okay Dave for your challenge you must sit in a tub full of mud and boogers for 15 seconds Chris announces.

Everyone face turn nauseous.

**Dave Confession**

I can do this, I can do this. I have to if I want to beat Sky (says determine)

Confession end

I'll do it Dave says confidently. He slowly settle himself into the tub of bubbling mud and stray boogers as Chris starts the timer. He starts breathing heavily.

25 more seconds.

Dave eye is starting to twitch.

20 more seconds

Sky look concern for Dave, while Dave feel the mud soak into his shoe.

10 more seconds.

Dave start to hyperventilate.

5 more seconds.

Dave about to jump out in

3…2…1... 0! Chris announce as Dave jump out of the tub screaming as he run to the Ocean.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Dave yells as he runs completely covered in mud and stray boogers from the waist down.

**Sky Confession**

Poor Dave she says sympathetic. I mean I'm glad he had to get all dirty I don't care for hi- (she suddenly burps and then blush).

Confession end.

That makes six points for the Kicking Kangaroos! Can Jo make this end into a tiebreaking challenge? Chris asked.

Bring it I am not afraid of nothing Jo said.

(For Jo Challenge she had to listen to Justin Beaver Baby Baby Baby. Needless to say she took the headphones off after thirty seconds of the song play)

And the Kicking Kangaroos win! Boxing Beavers look like someone is going home tonight.

(Night time, the Kicking Kangaroos are in the Peanut Gallery, with Dave being squeaky clean after using the spa showers. The Boxing Beavers are sitting on the stumps.)

Wow Boxing Beavers they were a lot of chickens out there today but only one of you will be leaving Chris says.

**Heather Confession**

I know who I'm voting for.

**Sky Confession**

It's obvious who's leaving.

Confession ends.

If you receive a marshmallow you are safe… for now. Chris says.

Mike

Zoey

(Mike and Zoey smile at each other as they receive their marshmallows.)

Owen

(Owen opens up his mouth and swallows the marshmallow)

Surprisingly Heather

(Heather smile smugly as she catches her marshmallow)

Amy

(Amy smirks as she get hers while Sammy frowns at this)

For some weird reason Noah and Leshawna

(They catch theirs)

Duncan

(He catches his)

Brick

Sky

(Sky smiles as she get her marshmallow while Dave have a frown on his face)

(He happily catch the marshmallow)

The last two players are Tyler and Jo.

Tyler you on the chopping blocks for being a chicken Chris says while Tyler frowns.

Jo you on the chopping blocks for not being to listen to a pop song.

It was garbage! Jo Shouted.

Anyway the last marshmallow will go to... (Dramatic music play)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler chew his fingernails

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jo scowls

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tyler!

Yeah Tyler shouts!

What!? Jo yells

It seems like most of the people on your team just don't like you Chris says.

Whatever I hope you know you just lost your strongest player! Jo shouts.

Now for this season of elimination it will be (Screen flips showing Chris on the docks.) The Springer of Shame! Chris announce while Jo stand on a red X.

You suck Mclea-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah she screams as she get sprung from the spring that loaded her off of the docks.

Wow what a day. One down twenty three more to go. Who will win? Who will lose? Which contestant is going home next? Stay tune and find out on Total Drama Battle Of The Generations!

(Screen fades to black)

**I decided to get rid of Jo since I don't care for her much. I also didn't feel like trying to make another story in which Jo and Heather fight for leadership. Also I don't ship Jo and Brick. Give me suggestions or ideas of what other challenges to use. Please Follow and Favorite XD.**


	2. Truth or Shock

**TDBOTG 2**

**Thanks for all the follows and reviews so I present to you chapter two! XD Also Scarlett have her hair in a bun like in Pahkitew Island. Flash= Scene change. **

(Screen open up on Chris on the docks lounging on a chair)

Chris_: Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Generations we had a fear inducing challenge. While some players faced their fears (shows Jasmine and Gwen being buried) others chickened out (shows Brick running out of a cave and Cameron running from Izzy) For the final round it was Dave vs Jo with Dave surprisingly able to withstand being filthy, before freaking out after time was up but Jo couldn't stand listening to pop music. In the end itwas Jo going home for the Boxing Beavers and taking the spring of shame. One down 23 left who will stay and who go? Stay tune on Total Drama Battle of the Generations._

(Theme Song play)

(Screen opens up at night with the outside of the spa hotel. Flash and then you see various members of the Kicking Kangaroos at a table full of food)

Wow this place is amazing (says awestruck) and the food (bites into a chicken leg) mmm Sammy said.

This is way better than the tree house we had to sleep in last season Jasmine said happily.

Hmm (looks around) with a little modifications I guess this place could serve as a good bunker against a zombie apocalypse Shawn said.

(Sammy, Beth, and Gwen look at him weirdly.)

Sammy Confession

Even though Shawn zombie talk is a little weird he is Jasmine boyfriend so obviously he not that weird.

Gwen Confession

I would say he's weird for believing in a zombie apocalypse but then again Dakota did get mutated so (shrugs her shoulders)

*Static*

Why do you believe in a zombie apocalypse? Beth asked Shawn.

Because of how the government works it's only a matter of time before some disease breaks out. They are hiding stuff from us. Shawn explained.

(The camera then moves down the table. At the end of the table you see Cameron and B with some electronic gear. Cameron and B are doing something to glasses. Scarlett see's and approaches them.)

Scarlett Confession

Because of my incident last season I must gain trust from the others. While most of the team members have average intelligence Cameron and B have higher IQ's which possibly mean more reliable allies. While I'm not sure about B since he don't talk I'm sure I can convince Cameron to be in my alliance.

Confession end

What are you two doing? Scarlett ask curiously.

B and Cameron exchange quick glances but figure it won't hurt to tell.

Well we're making glasses for our team with settings such as infrared and Night vision. That how we'll be better equip if we have a challenge at night time Cameron explain.

May I see them? Scarlett ask

Sure Cameron said as he gives a pair to her

(The glasses are like the goggles from that season 4 challenge only the person can actually see with them on.)

The designs are excellent though you could have more power if you switch these two wires around (her switch the blue and red wire around.)

Thanks! Cameron says as he gets the glasses back.

No problem may I join you two and help Scarlett asked.

Sure Cameron says.

**Cameron Confession**

I learned that I have to be careful on who I trust, that why I'm not too afraid of Scarlett. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and crazy redheads even closer.

Confession end

Flash

(We then see Dawn and Ella chatting on the balcony)

I must say your aura is amazingly serene and peaceful it's as if you don't have a single mean bone in your body. Dawn said

Thank you I'm glad to find someone who loves animals as much as I Ella said. She then starts to hum a tune that attracts a blue, red, and yellow bird.

(Flash in the Gym we see Lightning lifting weights and Dave running on a treadmill)

**Dave Confession**

I got to stay in shape so I can beat Sky. I may not look it but let just say I've learned a thing or too (smiles smugly)

(In the BB girl's cabin. Look pretty much like the standard cabins from season 1. All the girls are laying in their beds.)

Ugh this is so unfair why Spare-Amy get to spend a night in the mansion it should be me Amy whined.

Don't you mean Sammy? Zoey asked.

Ugh as if I'm the older twin Amy said.

Can you be quiet some of us are trying to sleep! Heather yelled at Amy.

For Once I actually agree with Heather. Leshawna said.

(We see Sky covering her ears with her pillow with an agitated face.)

Sky Confession

Man Amy is annoying! Ugh, and I can't even stand Heather, but at least I can trust Zoey and Leshawna so maybe I can convince them to join an alliance, though Zoey going to want Mike in on it.

Flash

Morning on the Island and the Microphones starts to blare.

A morning camper after everyone is done eating in the mess hall please come to the clearing in the woods. Though I guess only the losers will be eating what Chef cooked Since the Kicking Kangaroos won the challenge.

Flash

(All the contestants are in the mess hall at their respective table)

Cameron walks over to Mike and Zoey at their table carrying a basket full of food from the Spa Hotel.

Morning guys I brought you two some food. Just because we are on different teams doesn't mean we still can't be friends. Cameron says.

Thanks Cam, both Mike and Zoey reply as they take the basket

Are you going to share that food? Owen asked hopefully who's sitting next to them drooling at the delicious aroma.

Of course why wouldn't we? Zoey replied

Yes you two are awesome Owen said. He then hugged Mike and Zoey tightly.

Can't- breathe both Mike and Zoey said.

Ooops, sorry Owen said as he released them.

As the Boxing Beavers start eating the food Cameron went back to his table.

That was nice of you Cameron but be careful some of the may try to take advantage of you. Jasmine said.

Thanks Jasmine but don't worry after everything I've been through I can take anything the world throw at me Cameron said confidently.

A second later some of Chef's glop hit Cameron in the back of the head which resulted in him face planting on the table

Bull's eye! Duncan shouts while he laughs.

Lightning laughs at Cameron pain too. That was Sha awesome!

(Everyone who have a heart glare at Duncan and Lightning (except for Ella who just gasp))

**Duncan Confession **

I have to regain my bad boy image then we'll see who's the nice guy is then.

Confession end

Are you okay Cameron? Gwen asked worryingly.

Cameron raises his face from the table with his glasses cracked.

Aw man my glasses Cameron whined.

Don't worry Cameron you can have one of mine, luckily I always carry a spare. Scarlett said as she give a pair of glasses to Cameron.

Thanks. Cameron said

Jasmine look suspiciously at Scarlett.

**Jasmine Confession**

Look I'm all about giving people second chances but it kind of hard to forgive someone who threatened to blow up the island with a bunch of innocent contestants. All I know is I got my eye on you Scarlett.

Confession end

Flash

(Everyone is in a clearing with two sets of logs and a flat screen T.V in between)

Morning campers from those who competed in last season you should remember which challenge this is. Chris said as a box full of collars next to him.

The Pahkitew cast groans while the rest have confused looks.

Everyone grab a collar, put it on your neck and sit on your respective team logs. Chris told them.

The contestants did what he asked.

Now for those of those of you who don't know this will be the Truth or Scare challenge. If you tell the truth or complete a scare your team scores 1 point, if not your entire team will get shocked like this. Chris then presses the button which shocks all the contestants.

Now because Rodney isn't here welcome back lie detector chicken Clucky!

Clucky walks next to Chris while Tyler freaks out. The first team to get 5 points wins. Because the Kicking Kangaroos won the last challenge they automatically get 1 point. Now let get this started! Chris says excitedly as he press a button and the T.V screen lights up. A picture of Tyler with a halo appears.

Okay Tyler for your truth why are you afraid of Chickens? Chris asked.

Tyler breathes in and out. The reason I'm afraid of chickens is because I went on this field trip to the Zoo back in elementary school. When I went into the chicken pen I tripped and landed in tub full of chicken feeds. When I got up all the chickens jumped on me and started pecking me everywhere.

**Duncan Confession **

Laughing non stop

Confession ends

Bwahhahahahahahahahahahaha Chris laughed. Oh man that was too good and it look like you past the test that's one point for the Boxing Beavers. Now for the Kicking Kangaroos, he presses the remote. A picture shows up with Dave and a fire ball.

(Dave for your dare you must kiss a contestant sitting next to you. Chris says.)

(Dave is sitting at the end of the log with Ella on his left and no one on his right)

**Ella Confession **

I get to kiss my prince it's like a day come true (says dreamily)

**Dave Confession**

Ella is pretty nice plus it's for our team. Also this should hurt Sky heart like how she broke mine.

Confession ends

Ella and Dave then kiss each other much to Sky anger and then break apart.

Wow, both Ella and Dave said.

**Dave Confession**

Wow I haven't felt a spark like that since I kissed Sky (says shocked)

**Sky Confession**

Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous! (Says angrily and defensively) *Static* Sky is screaming in pure rage.

Confession end

That is now two points for the Boxing Beavers. Kicking Kangaroos you are up next.

(Montage time: Dare land on Heather in whom she have to let Chef cut her hair, she stubbornly refuse. Truth land on Lightning asking if he were humiliated when Cameron beat him in season 4 which he denies. Kicking Kangaroos then get shocked. Dare lands on Mike in which he have to do a handstand in an ant hill. Dare land on Zoey in which she put a leech on her tongue. Truth lands on Ella asking if she hates Sugar for being cruel to her to which she replied no and gain a point. Truth lands on Scarlett.)

Okay Scarlett if you had the chance to take control of the island again would you? Chris asked

Everyone looks intensely at Scarlett.

No, I learned from my mistake and that it was wrong. The only reason I did it was for me to get into college cheaper and help my mother.

Clucky stares at Scarlett and confirm she's telling the truth.

Huh, wow Scarlett actually telling the truth. Chris said in a shocked tone.

**Jasmine Confession**

I guess I can trust her more now, though I'll be keeping an eye on her just in case.

**Beth Confession**

Poor Scarlett, maybe she just needs a friend, if so I can be that friend.

**Dawn Confession**

From Scarlett aura she's telling the truth though I sense that she's still hiding something.

Confessions ends

Okay the score four to four, so to make this fair let's end this in a tie breaker. The rules are simple it will be a rapid battle truth contest. The first person to lie for their team will be sending someone home tonight. The two volunteers will be, (Chris press the remote. The two pictures that come up are Cameron and Heather)

**Heather Confession **

Look like bubble boy is going home tonight.

**Cameron Confessions **

Knowing Chris the odds of Chris of asking me something embarrassing are 99.9 percent.

Confession end

Ready go!

Heather do you feel bad for using people?

No.

Cameron do you think you are the smartest contestant on the Island

Yes.

**Scarlett Confession**

While I will not deny Cameron is extremely intelligent I wouldn't quite say he's smarter than me. (Smiles smugly)

Confession end

If you made an alliance with your teammates would you betray them if it benefited you?

Err, yes.

Boxing Beavers glare at her.

Cameron who is the prettiest girl contestant on the Island?

Um, (Cameron blush) Gwen.

Gwen smiles and blushes

**Gwen Confession **

Okay I like Cam. So he may not be the strongest or coolest guy I've met but he is pretty great. He's sweet, super smart, and normal.

**Duncan Confession**

Please the chances of pencil neck and Gwen hooking up are as likely as the moon turning blue. (He then remembers season 5 moon challenge) You know what I meant.

Confession end

Heather do you think Alejandro is a better manipulator then you?

*Scoffs* please as if.

Clucky then start to cluck at Heather and Chris shock her and her team.

The winners are the Kicking Kangaroos; Boxing Beavers look like you'll be sending someone home tonight Chris said.

(Scene switches to night time. Kicking Kangaroos are in the Peanut Gallery while Boxing Beavers are on the stumps.)

Campers as you know if you receive a marshmallow you are safe, if you do not receive one you are gone, leaving, adios, bon voyage, rid-

Get on with it! Everyone yells.

Ugh, fine Chris said. The campers who are safe are

Owen

Mike

Zoey

Brick

Noah

Tyler

Duncan

Leshawna

Duncan

(Amy and Heather are the last two)

Heather you are on the chopping blocks for losing the challenge, Amy you are on the chopping blocks for annoying some of your teammates. And the final marshmallow goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy! She smiles smugly as she catches her marshmallow

No way this isn't fair! Heather complained.

I would say sorry but then I would be lying Heh. Chris said

(Scene flip to Heather standing on the red X.)

Well at least I'm leaving this trashy pla- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Heather screams as is launched from the spring.

Chris: Well look like Heather is gone, one down 22 left. Will Dave and Ella become a couple? IS Sky jealous? Does Cameron actually have a shot with Gwen? (Chris laughs at the last question) probably not. Anyway stick around and find out on Total Drama Battle of the Generations!

(Screens fade to black)

**Sorry it took so long I've been extremely busy with Cross Country and school work. Please follow the story. You'll see more of the contestants interact with one another in the next chapter so don't worry. Please leave any suggestions for future challenges. Also do you want me to do Aftermath specials or just keep on focusing on the story? Also since I'm shipping Gwen and Cameron someone please suggest good shipping with Sammy, who knows maybe I'll bring them in the show ;).**


	3. The Race Part 1

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not publishing sooner. I've been extremely busy working on homework and my graduation project. I do not own Total Drama all properties belong to Fresh TV. Please share the story and review. So without further ado I present to you chapter 3 XD. Flash= Scene Change**

**(Screens open up with Chris in the control room)**

Chris:_ Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Generations we played a game of truth of shock in which the campers had to tell the truth or do a dare. If they refused or lied their team was in for a shock heheh. In the end it was Heather who went home with the Kicking Kangaroos winning two challenges in a row now. Can the Boxing Beavers come back or will the Kicking Kangaroos win three times in a row? Find out here on Total Drama Battle of The Generations!_

(Theme song plays)

(The scene opens up looking at the Spa Hotel in the afternoon. Flash and now we see most of the Kicking Kangaroos members around a big circular table celebrating their second win)

"We have two wins in a row"! Beth said happily as she high fived Gwen.

"Yep we are sha awesome!" Lightning said cockily.

"If we keep this winning streak up we can make it all the way to the merge." Sammy said excitedly.

"I'm glad we wining too but we shouldn't get cocky." Jasmine said cautiously.

"Yes, according to my calculations usually teams that win two times in a row tend to lose 60% of the time. "Cameron said

"With an extra 15% chance due to overconfidence. Scarlett added

"Math smath the Lightning can win this thing" Lightning said confidently.

**Scarlett Confession **

Smath, math? Ugh, and I thought Max was an imbecile. Scarlett said in annoyance.

Confession ends.

**Flash**

(We now see Shawn and Dave in their bedroom. Shawn is reading a book on "Surviving the Zombie Apocalypse" while Dave lay on his bed.)

"I mean what does it mean? When I kissed Ella, I don't know I felt a spark that I only shared with Sky yet it also felt kind of wrong. Dave said confusingly.

"I couldn't tell you buddy. Could it be that you still have feelings for Sky"? Shawn asked.

What! No! After playing with my emotions and then lying to me! How do you forget that you are dating someone?! Dave asked angrily.

"Sorry dude but I'm not exactly a romance expert". Shawn said to Dave.

**Shawn Confession**

I never went on a lot of dates. Usually because girls would mock my "irrational fear". I'm just glad that I met Jasmine. Seriously she's the best thing that ever happened in my life. Shawn said happily.

**Dave Confession **

I'm still into Sky, pfft as if. Dave said angrily.

Confession end

(Meanwhile behind the girl cabin of the Boxing Beavers we see Sky, Leshawna, and Zoey)

"Okay thanks for coming out here while Amy is in the shower I propose that we form an alliance" Sky says to the others.

"I'm good with that as long as we eliminate miss whiny pants if we lose again". Leshawna said.

"Deal." Sky said.

"Mmm, I don't know what about Mike?" Zoey asked.

"He can join our alliance too but that's it. Deal?" Sky said as she stuck out her hand to Zoey.

"Deal." Zoey said as she shook Sky hand.

Unknown to them Duncan was in a bush close by and heard everything they have said.

**Flash**

(We now see Ella and Dawn strolling through the woods talking.)

"My, isn't it just a beautiful afternoon, oh how I would love to spend this time with my Prince." Ella said cheerfully.

"Yes I notice that your aura has been shining an extra flamingo shade of pink today." Dawn said.

"Oh, Dawn it's such a delight to be spending time with a person who love nature as much as me." Ella said to Dawn

"I fell the same way Ella." Dawn said

The Loud Speakers start up with an eerie wail with Chris then announcing.

"Afternoon campers, please make your way to the Junkyard this moment."

**Flash**

(We then see both teams standing in the Junkyard while Chris and Chef are in referee gear)

"You all must be wondering what today's challenge will be." Chris said

"Yeah, I'm just bursting with excitement." Both Noah and Dave said sarcastically at the same time, much to their surprise.

"Yeah, anyhow today challenge we will be having a go kart racing challenge." Chris said

(A majority of the boys cheered at this.)

**Duncan Confessional**

Yes! This challenge is right up my alley, plus I can put my plan for my alliance into action Mike and Brick may need some convincing, but I think I can get them to join my alliance.

Confession end

"The first part of the challenge is building a two person go kart, you will have an hour to build it." "You can add weapons to your kart as long as it non-lethal." "After that I will explain the rules for the second part". "Begin!" Chris then blows an air horn.

All the campers huddle into their own respective groups.

"Okay so here the plan lets salvage and bring back anything we can find that will be useful." Jasmine Said

"I'll get the tires" Shawn said.

"I'll find an engine" Cameron, and Scarlett said.

"I'll get accessories" Beth and Ella said.

While the Kicking Kangaroos are getting their stuff Duncan is talking to his team

"Okay if there's one thing I know its cars so let's get the necessary stuff but be on the lookout for a nitro can" Duncan said

"How do you know how to use Nitro?" Sky asked Duncan

"Let just say it can make riding a motorized Scooter way more fun. Duncan said cockily

"Okay so let's start searching for things needed for the kart" Sky said

As Zoey started to walk toward Mike Duncan pop up between them

"If, you don't mind I'd like to borrow Mike for a while I'm going to need his treasure hunting skills." Duncan said to Zoey

"Um, sure, I guess." Zoey said hesitantly

"Come on Mike". Duncan said to Mike in which Mike followed cautiously

**Flash **

(We see Cameron and Scarlett looking for an engine and weapons they can use. Cameron is holding a tracking radar device that beeps slowly)

"What is that for Cameron?" Scarlett asked.

"It's for me to track down any radioactive marshmallows that may be here." I figure we can use them as a power source for our car." Cameron explained

"Interesting concept, by the way I was wondering would you be interested in making an alliance." With us arguably being the two smartest individuals on this island I believe we can make it all the way to the merger or maybe even the final two." "Though I also plan on asking B." Scarlett said

Um...

**Cameron Confessional **

While it is nice to have another contestant who matches my intellect I'm not sure if I can still completely trust her. However I'll join in order to keep my eyes on her.

**Confession ends**

Sure.

Cameron radar starts beeping toward a pile of empty waste containers.

"I found a toxic marshmallow in the container" Cameron said gleefully

"And I found some promising contraptions to use as weapons." Scarlett said as she found a tennis ball shooter. "I have the feeling this will be a great alliance."

**Scarlett Confession **

That I plan on betraying. While I do plan to keep B and Cameron around they may pose a threat to me because of their intellect. So I must continue giving them my trust. (She then laughs evilly and then looks at the camera) What? Did you really think I was reformed?

Confession ends

**Flash**

(We now see Duncan and Mike looking through a hill full of junk)

"If my Manitoba skills are accurate we should find a can of Nitro in here." Mike said to Duncan

"Cool man hey I plan on making a full guy's alliance. Do you want to join?" Duncan asked Mike

"Mmm, I'm not sure what about Zoey? Mike asked Duncan

"Don't worry I promise that if we lose a challenge we won't vote your girlfriend off. "Duncan assured Mike

"Let me just think about it." Mike said then something caught his eye. "Is that-, THE NITRO! Duncan I found it!"

"Good job bro." Duncan said approvingly to Mike

**Flash **

(An hour has passed and both teams are done building their vehicle which is both being covered beneath a blanket. Chris looks at both eagerly while Chef just has that blank look on his face.)

"Well let's see what these karts look like. Kicking Kangaroos you are up first." Chris said to the team.

Cameron clears his throat "We present to you (Cameron take off the blanket) _**The Cruiser 5000!**_

**(**The cruiser 5000 was a sleek silver two person kart with the Kicking Kangaroo logo as a car ornament. It was decorated with multiple pictures such as bunnies, the moon, a football, and other pictures that represented each of the team members. On the back of the car was a tennis ball shooter filled up with tennis balls. It also had a rear and front wing in bright red.)

"Wow not bad Kicking Kangaroos; let's see if the Boxing Beavers can top it off." Chris said

"I present to you (rips the blanket off) _**The Car Crusher**_**!**"

**(**The kart is dark metallic with an army colored background. On the front of the car was a silver skull with a bear trap for teeth strapped on the front. On the hood was a car ornament of the Boxing Beaver logo. In back were two sets of 3 upward diagonal car pipes).

"Not too shabby now it's time to explain the second part of the challenge (**Flash we now see everyone except for Chef outside of the spa hotel with the starting line) **each kart will have one person to drive while the other control the weapons. You both start and finish here. Thanks to the mechanical island I've designed the most dangerous race track. First you must drive through land mine plain which is pretty self explanatory. Then through the robotic graveyard in which prototype robots will try to stop you. Finally through the suicide slope that will lead you back to the finish. The track is a circle around the island. First car to cross wins while the loser will have elimination". Chris said.

(Both teams huddle up in separate circles)

"Okay let me take this bad boy out for a spin." Duncan said

"He did help come up with the design." Zoey said

"Okay but who's going to handle the weapon?" Sky asked no one in particular

"Cadet Brick reporting for duty!" Brick say determinedly

"Okay if you think you can handle it." Sky said

(Meanwhile in the Kicking Kangaroos huddle)

"Let the sha-Lightning drive!" Lightning said

"I'm not sure shouldn't we let Cameron or Scarlett drive since they know how to handle it best?" Jasmine asked

"I don't know I'm not exactly a big fan of possible death." Cameron said nervously

"Oh come on Cam we'll do great. How about I'll be the weapon specialist?" Scarlett say to Cam as he put her hand on his shoulder. Gwen glares at the gesture

**Gwen Confession**

Who do Scarlett think she-? Calm down Gwen that gesture probably didn't mean nothing. I hope.

Confession ends

"Okay have the teams selected their members? Chris asked. "If so get to the starting line!" Chris said eagerly

As Brick, Scarlett, Duncan, and Cameron get in their respective karts at the starting line Chef appears dressed in a flag lady outfit. **(I won't go into details since I don't want the readers to have nightmares LOL XD) **

"My Eyes!" All the contestant scream in horror when they see Chef in his outfit.

"Oh be quiet I make this work!" Chef said in annoyance "Now on your mark (both karts rev up) get set (All four participants squint their eyes in determination) **GO! **(The karts leaves the starting line so fast they leave a quickly faded after image.)

"Well the race is on! Which kart will be superior and can the Boxing Beavers win this race? Stay tune after commercial break on Total Drama Battle of the Generations!

(Screen fades to black)

**Author Note**

**Hey so I decided to make this chapter a two part to ease your guys/girls minds because it would have taken a lot longer to make this a full chapter. So I hope this will keep you satisfied while I work on part 2 for this chapter. Though I will also be busy making chapter 2 for my Total Drama and Grojband crossover. Also my Danny Phantom and Randy Cunningham crossover and some original ideas for myself to make. Please PM me if you have any suggestions, also Follow, Favorite, Review, and Share. Till next time XD.**


End file.
